List of fictional people in Romance of the Three Kingdoms
The following is a list of all fictional Three Kingdoms related personages that have appeared in works such as Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Hua Guan Suo Zhuan, Fan Sanguo yanyi and various media. Fictional people in Romance of the Three Kingdoms *Chapter 1: **Saint Hermit of the Southern lands 南華老仙 **Cheng Yuanzhi 程遠志 **Deng Mao 鄧茂 **Gong Jing 龔景 **Cheng Kuang 程曠 *Chapter 2: **Yan Zheng 嚴政 **Gao Sheng 高昇 **Sun Zhong 孫仲 **Liu Hui 劉恢 *Chapter 3: **Zhao Meng 趙萌 **Cui Yi 崔毅 **Peng Bo 彭伯 *Chapter 5: **Bao Zhong 鮑忠 **Yu She 俞涉 **Pan Feng 潘鳳 **Mu Shun 穆順 **Fang Yue 方悅 **Wei Hong 衛弘 **Wu Anguo 武安國 **Zhao Cen 趙岑 *Chapter 7: **Wu Guotai 吳國太 *Chapter 8: **Diaochan 貂嬋 *Chapter 9: **Li Bie 李別 *Chapter 11: **Zong Bao 宗寶 **Huode Xingjun 火德星君 *Chapter 13: **Cui Yong 崔勇 *Chapter 14: **Xun Zheng 荀正 **Fan Cheng 范成 *Chapter 15: **Chen Heng 陳橫 **Yang Dajiang 楊大將 *Chapter 16: **Lady Cao 曹氏 *Chapter 17: **Wang Hou 王垕 **Zhang Xian 張先 *Chapter 19: **Liu An 劉安 *Chapter 23: **Qin Qingtong 秦慶童 **Yunying 雲英 *Chapter 27: **Du Yuan 杜遠 **Hu Hua 胡華 **Kong Xiu 孔秀 **Han Fu 韓福 **Meng Tan 孟坦 **Bian Xi 卞喜 **Pujing 普淨 **Wang Zhi 王植 **Hu Ban 胡班 **Qin Qi 秦琪 *Chapter 28: **Guan Ding 關定 **Guan Ning 關寧 **Guo Chang 郭常 **Pei Yuanshao 裴元紹 **Zhou Cang 周倉 *Chapter 30: **Xin Ming 辛明 *Chapter 32: **Wang Zhao 汪昭 **Cen Bi 岑璧 *Chapter 33: **Peng An 彭安 *Chapter 34: **Zhang Wu 張武 **Chen Sun 陳孫 *Chapter 36: **Liu Mi 劉泌 *Chapter 40: **Li Gui 李珪 *Chapter 41: **Xiahou En 夏侯恩 **Chunyu Dao 淳于導 **Yan Ming 晏明 **Zhong Jin 鐘縉 **Zhong Shen 鐘紳 *Chapter 45: **Cai Xun 蔡壎 **Cai He 蔡和 **Cai Zhong 蔡中 *Chapter 52: **Liu Xian 劉賢 **Xing Daorong 邢道榮 **Bao Long 鮑隆 **Chen Ying 陳應 *Chapter 53: **Gong Zhi 鞏志 **Yang Ling 楊齡 **Jia Hua 賈華 **Yi Ding 弋定 *Chapter 57: **Huang Kui 黃奎 **Li Chunxiang 李春香 **Miao Ze 苗澤 *Chapter 58: **Zhong Jing 鐘進 **Cao Yong 曹永 *Chapter 61: **Zhou Shan 周善 *Chapter 62: **Zixu Shangren 紫須上人 **Liu Gui 劉璝 *Chapter 64: **Zhuo Ying 卓膺 *Chapter 65: **Ma Han 馬漢 **Liu Jun 劉晙 *Chapter 67: **Chang Qi 昌奇 **Yang Song 楊松 **Yang Bo 楊柏 *Chapter 70: **Xiahou De 夏侯德 *Chapter 71: **Jiao Bing 焦炳 **Murong Lie 慕容烈 *Chapter 73: **Zhai Yuan 瞿元 **Xiahou Cun 夏侯存 *Chapter 74: **Lady Li 李氏 *Chapter 78: **Wu the Baliff 吳押獄 *Chapter 80: **Zu Bi 祖弼 *Chapter 82: **Tan Xiong 譚雄 **Cui Yu 崔禹 *Chapter 83: **Xia Xun 夏恂 **Zhou Ping 周平 *Chapter 84: **Chunyu Dan 淳于丹 *Chapter 87: **Guan Suo 關索 **E Huan 鄂煥 **Jinhuansanjie 金環三結 **Dongtuna 董荼那 **Ahuinan 阿會喃 **Mangyachang 忙牙長 *Chapter 89: **Meng Jie 孟節 **King Duosi 朵思大王 **Yang Feng 楊鋒 *Chapter 90: **Dailai Dongzhu 帶來洞主 **Lady Zhurong 祝融妃 **King Mulu 木鹿大王 **King Wutugu 兀突骨大王 **Xi Ni 奚泥 **Tu An 土安 *Chapter 91: **Zhang Tao 張韜 *Chapter 92: **Han De 韓德 **Han Ying 韓瑛 **Han Yao 韓瑤 **Han Qiong 韓瓊 **Han Qi 韓琪 **Pan Sui 潘遂 **Dong Xi 董禧 **Xue Ze 薛則 **Pei Xu 裴緒 **Cui Liang 崔諒 **Yang Ling 楊陵 *Chapter 94: **King Cheliji 徹里吉大王 **Yadan 雅丹 **Yueji 越吉 **Han Zhan 韓禎 *Chapter 95: **Su Yong 蘇顒 **Wan Zheng 萬政 **Chen Zao 陳造 *Chapter 96: **Zhang Pu 張普 **Xue Qiao 薛喬 *Chapter 97: **Xie Xiong 謝雄 **Gong Qi 龔起 *Chapter 100: **Qin Liang 秦良 **Gou An 苟安 *Chapter 102: **Cen Wei 岑威 **Zheng Wen 鄭文 **Qin Ming 秦明 *Chapter 103: **Zhang Qiu 張球 *Chapter 106: **Pei Jing 裴景 **Qiu Lian 仇連 *Chapter 107: **Pan Ju 潘舉 *Chapter 109: **Wang Tao 王韜 *Chapter 110: **Ge Yong 葛雍 **Song Bai 宋白 **Zhu Fang 朱芳 **Zhang Ming 張明 **Hua Yong 花永 **Liu Da 劉達 *Chapter 111: **Bao Su 鮑素 *Chapter 112: **Wang Zhen 王真 **Li Peng 李鵬 **Zeng Xuan 曾宣 **Chen Jun 陳俊 *Chapter 113: **Zheng Lun 鄭倫 *Chapter 114: **Dang Jun 黨均 *Chapter 115: **Wang Guan 王瓘 **Deng Dun 鄧敦 *Chapter 116: **Lu Xun 盧遜 *Chapter 117: **Lady Li 李氏 *Chapter 118: **Lady Cui 崔氏 *Chapter 120: **Zhang Jie 張節 **Zhang Shang 張尚 Fictional people in other works ''Fan Sanguo Yanyi'' *Ma Yunlu 馬雲錄 ''Hua Guan Suo Zhuan'' *Bao Sanniang 鮑三娘 Fictional Personages in Movies and TV Series *Gan Xing 甘興 (Red Cliff) *Cao Ying 曹嬰 (Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon) *Lingju 靈雎 (The Assassins) Fictional Personages in Videogames *Lü Lingqi 呂玲綺 (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) *Qingmianshou 青面獸 (Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires) *Jiuwenlong 九紋龍 (Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires) *Chifagui 赤髮鬼 (Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires) *Mudachong 母大虫 (Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires) *Pilihuo 霹靂火 (Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires) *Meiyujian 沒羽箭 (Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires) *Yiqing Daoren 一清道人 (Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires) *Jinqianshou 金槍手 (Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires) *Tieniu 鐵牛 (Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires) *Wuyingxing 吳英星 (Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires) *Huoyanluo 活閻羅 (Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires) *Zhiduoxing 智多星 (Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires) *Xingcai 星彩 (Dynasty Warriors) *Song Yong 宋勇 (Destiny of an Emperor) *Song Ren 宋仁 (Destiny of an Emperor) *Huo Hu 火虎 (Destiny of an Emperor) Other *Huaman 花鬘, daughter of Meng Huo and Lady Zhurong, appears in the Beijing opera Zong Feng Jin. Notes References Sources *Luo Guanzhong. Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Trans. C. H. Brewitt-Taylor. New York: Tuttle Publishing, 2002. Category:Lists